Through Hell and Back
by Manofsins
Summary: Vinci is a person who is willing to risk his life to save his sister, but when he meets the Mugiwara Crew, everything changes. Future LuNa and ZoRo. maybe OCxNa for a short while.
1. Through Hell and Back

As he walked down the street toward the pier to find a ride to the next island, he heard a commotion coming from a tavern nearby. Then there was a big boom and dust started coming from the tavern. Some people came running out who he recognized as some famous pirate crew who had bounties on their heads. 'Probably some bounty hunter trying to make some money.' He thought. 'Just like I sometimes do, but with less bang.' He noticed one was wearing a straw hat and was laughing and smiling. 'Huh, A pirate running for his life and enjoying it.'

He saw this happen often and didn't care about it anymore, so he kept on walking towards the harbor with his knapsack over his shoulder and the hood up so the marines don't recognize him.

Once he got to the pier, He looked at the notice board to see if any ships are going further to the Grand Line.

'Damn.' He couldn't find any ship that's headed there. He looked up and saw that the sun was going down. 'Guess I need a place to stay so I can ask around tomorrow and see if new ships are coming in so I can hitch a ride.'

As he entered the nearest tavern in order to find a room and a meal, he noticed that the crew that he saw this afternoon was there as well. They were enjoying themselves and eating merrily. He didn't think anything of it and went straight to the bar to order a meal and ask if they have any rooms available.

As he sat on the bar and waited to order, he heard an extremely loud burst of laughter. He turned around and saw that the pirate crew was laughing at an antic that one of them was doing with a pair of chopsticks. As he continued to look at them between the throng of people inside the stuffed tavern, he noticed that there were only 4 people in that crew, a guy who wore a straw-hat and ate himself silly, a green-haired dude who had three katanas at his waist and drank himself crazy, an orange-haired girl who just sat there and are quietly, and a guy with a long nose who was lying out of his ears to make himself look great.

He smirked and turned around to eat his meal. The crew was so loud that it was impossible not to eavesdrop on them. After a while he started eating, the girl from the pirate crew came to the bar next to him and sat down with a sigh. "Rough day?" He asked.  
She turned around and sighed again, making the tiredness and stress all the more visible on her face. 'She looks very pretty,' he thought about when he finally had a chance to look at her. She nodded and said, "I can't wait for us to leave and enter the Grand Line.'

* * *

Yay! My first chapter story! I always wanted to do this with my OC but never really got a chance nor did I know how to start. If anyone has any tips or suggestions of where I could take this story just pm me.


	2. Sea of Sadness

As he woke up in the morning, he kept thinking about the pirate girl that he met last night at the downstairs bar. He smiled as he revisited the events of the night before.

He had just finished eating his dinner and was playing around with his drink, thinking about what to do tomorrow. He was so concentrated on the swirling colors of his gin and tonic, that he did not notice that the orange-haired girl was sitting next to him and was similarly mulling over her drink. He heard muttering something about Cocoyashi and getting a chef. He thought that he had saw a solitary drop of sadness roll down her cheek. As he looked into her eyes, he had seen sadness of the most extreme kind.

He gulped down the rest of his drink in order to steel his nerves and turned around and asked her,"What's the matter?" She turned towards him and simply said,"nothing." He chuckled which surprised her a bit. "I know that something is bothering you, something close to you, your home, perhaps?" He asked. She was taken back at how precise he was.

Whether it was the drinks that she had consumed or that she couldn't hold in any longer, she just blurted out, "yes." She was initially shocked at what she had just said but broke down and started crying. He turned around and looked at his crew and saw the whole lot of them asleep. Great, now I have to comfort her. He turned back to the girl and placed a comforting arm around her allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

As she was crying, she started to mumble some names that might have been of people who were close to her. She tilted her head so as to cover her eyes and she began to shake as waves of sadness come over her. He looked back at her crew and saw that they were either too drunk to notice or went up to their room to sleep off the drinks. He sighed put a reassuring hand over her shoulder to give her an anchor in her sea of sadness.

They stayed like that for a while until she began to wipe off the remains of her journey in her memories that was on her face.

"Thank you for being so kind and patient."  
"No problem. It was the least I could do since it looked like you had some pretty bad memories. If it was caused by your crew, I can help you sort it out."  
"What!? No! They actually helped me from my nightmares. I wouldn't do that to them at all!"  
"I didn't know. Sorry about that. I thought that it was your crew since pirates can be brutal."  
She laughed. "Pirates can be brutal. But not the ones I am with. They are actually quite nice."

He was chuckling about pirates who aren't brutal and dangerous. 'I guess anything can happen in this world.' He chugged down the rest of his drink and stood up to go to his room since he needed to get up early tomorrow. At the same time, the girl tried to get up, but couldn't because of all the drinking she did. "Need some help?" he asked. "Please," she shyly responded. He picked her up ,bridal style, and went upstairs to the rooms. Lost in his thoughts, he mumbled, "I need to get a ride to the grand line tomorrow."

"Eh? What did you say?" The girl asked.  
"I said I need a ride into the Grand Line tomorrow but everyone is scared to go in there. Hopefully I can get a ride on some ship."  
"Hmmm." She hummed, thinking.  
She perked up and said, "what if my crew and I take you to the Grand Line? I feel like I owe you for being there and it seems like you need the ride desperately."  
"No,I don't want to bother you and your crew. What if you don't have any room? I don't want to become a hassle to you."  
"Nonsense! I'm sure that Luffy and the rest would be fine. Beside we have a small crew and what one more? When they wake up tomorrow, I'll ask them and then you can join us!"  
"Really? Thank you! I really need to get into the Grand Line."

He stopped in front of a door and said," I believe that this is you room." He ,carefully and gracefully put her on her feet and opened the door for her. "Thank you very much!" She drunkenly put her hands around my neck. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, slightly nervous. She chuckled and kiss him on his cheek. "You're cute, you know that?"

* * *

I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I really am. It's just that life is getting really busy and I haven't had time to write up my stories. I feel like a big disappointment. Just try not hate me. I will try to update more regularly.


End file.
